Revolviendo el pasado
by andi90
Summary: Una madre, una hija y un diario. Un secreto inconfesable que a través de las memorias de una adolescente, se irán formando las claves que componen para otra adolescente, una parte de su vida que hasta ahora creía conocidas. Hasta ahora. (Relato de cuatro partes) .


**Título ****: **Revolviendo el pasado

**Autor :** andy_90

**Rating :** +18

**Pairings :** Damon/Elena

**Advertencias :** Universo Alterno, todos humanos.

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Notas :** Las partes en cursiva son extractos del diario de Elena, el resto ,los pensamientos de la protagonista de la historia.

**CAPITULO 1 **

Me llamo Rebekah Mikaelson Gilbert y tengo dieciocho años. Mi madre es Elena Gilbert y mi padre Klaus Mikaelson. O al menos eso creía.

Hace unos días después de mi graduación, mamá me confesó uno de sus secretos mejor guardados desde que yo nací, Klaus Mikaelson no es mi padre.

Como muchas veces hacíamos, ambas estábamos sentadas en nuestro porche viendo el atardecer, pero aquella tarde notaba a mamá diferente. No era la misma persona alegre y llena de luz a las que nos tenía acostumbrados a pa... digo a Klaus y a mí. Esa tarde sus ojos marrones estaban cubiertos por un velo de oscuridad, como si no tuvieran vida propia.

Con la mirada suspendida en el horizonte y los ojos vidriosos, me confesó el secreto que había guardado desde mi nacimiento. Le pregunté quién era mi padre pero no me contestó al momento. Se limitó a darme un cálido beso en la frente y a entregarme un libro que parecía bastante antiguo. Tenía las hojas amarillentas y las solapas de color marrón habían perdido brillo. Tras entregármelo me dijo:

"Es mi diario el cual escribí cuando tenía más o menos tu edad. Léelo con calma y en él hallarás todas las respuestas. Por favor no me juzgues y recuerda por encima de todo que te quiero"

Acto seguido, mamá me dejó a solas con aquel diario que aclararía una parte muy importante de su pasado y a la que yo estaba ligada irremediablemente.

Ahora, una semana después, he reunido el valor suficiente para leerlo y dar sentido a una parte de mi vida de la que creía conocer todas las respuestas. Sentada de nuevo en el porche de nuestra casa, procedo a abrirlo y a bucear en las páginas de este diario que con tanto cariño ha guardado mi madre durante tantos años.

* * *

_Septiembre de 1994_

_Querido diario:_

_Siento haberte tenido tan abandonada durante estos meses pero entre unas cosas y otras, apenas he tenido tiempo de poner los pies sobre la tierra y darme cuenta de que llevamos ya dos meses en Mystic Falls desde que hemos regresado._

_Yo nací aquí en Mystic Falls y este es mi hogar. Es la tierra donde crecí, donde me crié, aquí viví los mejores pero también los peores momentos de mi vida. ¿Es posible amar y odiar al mismo tiempo la tierra de uno? En mi caso, si es posible._

_Me resulta tan extraño estar aquí después de un año, es como si todo aquello que hubiera conocido desde pequeña me fuese totalmente desconocido. Dicen que siempre se suele odiar aquellos lugares donde uno ha vivido una desgracia o ha sucedido algo que te cambia completamente los esquemas de la vida. Como ya he dicho antes, Mystic Falls representa para mí lo mejor y lo peor de mi vida. Si, odio y amo este lugar con la misma intensidad._

_Ahora, un año después, hemos vuelto al lugar del que nos fuímos con el corazón destrozado. Parece que la normalidad ha regresado a nuestras vidas, pero sólo lo parece. Papá y mamá intentan aparentar normalidad y que nuestra vida ha vuelto a ser la misma de hace un año, antes de...bueno, de pasar lo que pasó. Lo que ha sucedido les ha afectado tanto que ni siquiera duermen juntos, pero no pasa nada, para ellos las cosas están bien así y siempre que saco el tema, lo evitan. Dicen que es mejor olvidar el pasado y no hablar de las cosas que nos hacen daño._

_Pero no es eso lo que me recomienda la Dra Fell, la terapeuta que me está tratando. Ella me recomienda que llore cada vez que tenga ganas de hacerlo y que sobre todo hable con mis padres de todo aquello que pasó, siempre que el cuerpo me lo pida. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Ellos no me dejan. Ni siquiera mamá se da cuenta de que muchas veces la oigo llorar por las noches cuando cree que papá y yo dormimos._

_Por el resto todo sigue más o menos igual. Al ser Mystic Falls un pueblo pequeño, todo el mundo se enteró de lo que pasó y cada dos por tres los pesados de los vecinos no paran de decirme que aquí están para lo que necesite y que si mis padres y yo necesitamos algo, que no dudemos en decírselo. Sé que lo hacen con la mejor intención del mundo y se lo agradezco pero a veces no se dan cuenta de que pueden resultar, ¿Con qué palabra podría describirlo? Ah si, ¡Ya lo tengo!, AGOTADORES _

_Lo que más ilusión me hace de haber vuelto, es el haber recuperado a mis dos mejores amigas : Caroline y Bonnie. Cuando pasó todo aquello, me arroparon de una manera impresionante y nunca me dejaban sola. Sé que no me porté con ellas de la manera que debía, pagaba con ellas mi dolor y mi frustración pero ellas nunca me reprocharon nada, siempre me escuchaban atentamente sin juzgarme hasta que más de una vez rompía en llanto sobrepasada por la desgracia que nos había sucedido. Y ahí seguían conmigo, dándome fuerzas en todo momento. Ahora, volvemos a estar juntas y doy gracias a la vida todos los días por contar con unas amigas tan maravillosas como ellas._

_Todo sigue igual, la iglesia, los vecinos, el Grill, el instituto...Todo en su sitio y cuando digo todo, me refiero también a ÉL, a Damon Salvatore._

* * *

Dejo de leer y trato de situarme en el momento de la historia que mamá ha escrito. Cuando habla de su regreso a Mystic Falls con los abuelos, me imagino que se refiere a cuando regresaron un año después de la muerte del tío Jeremy, el hermano de mamá a quién nunca llegué a conocer, sólo por fotos.

Me imagino que perder un hijo de quince años tiene que ser horrible para una familia, pero nunca me habría imaginado cuanto dolor habían pasado mamá y los abuelos después de que sucediera esa desgracia. Tiene que haber algo más sobre todo aquello que mamá no me ha contado, pero no logro relacionarlo con que Klaus Mikaelson no sea mi padre.

En la última hoja que he leído aparece un nombre : Damon Salvatore, ¿Será él mi padre?

Noto cierta amargura en mamá cuando se refiere a él. Incluso ese nombre, aparece escrito con una letra diferente a la que hay en éstas páginas. Son sólo dos palabras : un nombre y un apellido, pero están escritas como si quemaran. No es la misma letra armoniosa que compone los párrafos que he leído, esas palabras están escritas con prisa. Me quedo mirando al horizonte como muchas veces hace mamá y tras coger aire en mis pulmones, procedo a seguir leyendo.

* * *

_Con Damon me pasa lo mismo que con Mystic Falls, le amo y le odio a la vez._

_En estos dos meses han pasado con él algunas cosas de las que no me siento especialmente orgullosa y es en este mismo momento, en el que estoy escribiendo estas palabras, en el que mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse, pero no por pena ni por dolor, sino por VERGUENZA._

_No soy dueña de mi corazón por más que he tratado de arrancar estos sentimientos que tengo, por que a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, a pesar de intentar odiarlo, de las advertencias de mis padres hace un par de años cuando lo conocí, a pesar de todo, tengo que reconocer que le sigo amando con la misma intensidad que cuando lo vi por primera vez._

* * *

Vuelvo a levantar la mirada del diario de mamá, tratando de asimilar lo que acabo de leer en estos tres párrafos y me doy cuenta de que sufría un dolor innegable cuando escribió todo. Lo que sentía por Damon Salvatore, o más bien lo que se suponía que no debería sentir por él, la hacía sufrir.

Lo que no termino de entender es porque dice que siente vergüenza. ¿No se supone que el amor es el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo? ¿Un sentimiento que te hace inmensamente feliz?. En el caso de mamá no fue así y me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de ello.

Coloco la mano en el pecho y me doy cuenta de que mi corazón late apresuradamente. Reúno de nuevo las fuerzas suficientes para continuar leyendo, con la sensación de que las siguientes líneas causarán en mí un gran impacto.

* * *

_No le he contado a nadie esto que ha sucedido por que sé que nadie me entendería, me señalarían con el dedo y me dirían que estoy completamente loca .Y probablemente tendrían razón, mis padres me odiarían y renegarían de mi como hija. Sé que nunca más me podrían mirar a la cara sin sentir asco por mí._

_Cuando regresamos, sabía que tendría que enfrentarme de nuevo a Damon y que dolería, pero jamás me imaginé que volver a verlo causaría tal reacción en mí._

_Las primeras veces que nos habíamos encontrado en el pueblo, sólo nos habíamos intercambiado algunas miradas y ninguna palabra. Si me vieran hablando con él, seguro que algún vecino saltaría en mi defensa pensando que Damon me estaría acosando. Desde que pasó lo que pasó, el pueblo entero le crucificó y nada para él volvió a ser lo mismo._

_Cuando regresé, me sorprendió que no se hubiera marchado de Mystic Falls ya que el pueblo entero le odiaba pero sin embargo, un rinconcito de mi corazón guardaba la esperanza de que él siguiera aquí, y no me equivocaba._

_Después de un tiempo de miradas clandestinas, una noche Caroline y Bonnie me sacaron de casa para que fuésemos al Grill a tomar algo. Era mi primera salida de noche después de todo aquello y a papá y mamá les pareció bien que saliera a distraerme._

_"El tiempo del duelo ha terminado" - me había dicho mamá_

_"Diviértete, pequeña" - me había dicho papá tras despedirse de mí con un cálido abrazo_

_En un momento de la noche debido a que hacía calor y que había mucha gente en el Grill, les dije a Caroline y a Bonnie que necesitaba despejarme. Ambas insistieron en acompañarme afuera pero les dije que necesitaba unos minutos a solas cuando en realidad, no me lo estaba pasando bien. Aquel lugar, aquella música, el billar, la gente...me hacían recordar a Jeremy. A todos los momentos que habíamos pasado allí juntos, a todas aquellas tardes que después de salir del instituto, nos pasábamos en el Grill._

_Y de repente sucedió. Cuando llevaba unos minutos alejada de toda aquella gente, sentí detrás mía una presencia que me llenó de miedo. Sabía que era él y me temblaban las rodillas, pero era incapaz de darme la vuelta._

_La presencia se fue acercando poco a poco mientras con sus dedos acariciaba suavemente mis manos y subía lentamente por mis brazos, mientras un hormigueo me recorría cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo._

_ÉL estaba detrás de mí y sabía que no estaba bien aquello que me hacía sentir con sus caricias .Cuando reuní el valor para darme la vuelta, jamás me habría imaginado que me encontraría con la mirada más torturada que había visto en mi vida. Era una caricatura del chico moreno y de ojos azules que yo había conocido._

_Estaba mucho más delgado, las ojeras le cubrían la parte posterior de los ojos y tenía barba de por lo menos unos dos o tres días. Estaba demacrado y tenía los ojos humedecidos._

_De repente, ambos nos miramos y en nuestras miradas se dibujaron una multitud de sentimientos : ansiedad, culpa ,miedo, deseo...pero sobre todo, un sentimiento que creía enterrado y que se suponía que no debería sentir : AMOR._

_Poco a poco nos fuímos acercando hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso, pero no generoso ni lento, sino uno carnal y apasionado. Después de aquello me llevó hasta su casa en su moto y allí nos demostramos con nuestros cuerpos lo que no nos podíamos demostrar con palabras. Aquella noche me entregué a Damon Salvatore._

_Por eso digo que lo que siento por Damon me llena de verguenza. Porque se supone que no debería sentir esto que siento por él. Se supone que debería odiarle, ni siquiera mirarle. Se suponen tantas cosas, pero la más terrible de todas..._

_Es que se supone que no debería seguir amando al asesino de mi hermano_

* * *

Cierro rápidamente el diario como si aquellas últimas palabras que he leído me quemasen las manos, me vuelve a faltar la respiración y me imagino que mi cara habrá adquirido un tono pálido como la nieve.

"Es que se supone que no debería seguir amando al asesino de mi hermano"

¿Qué estabas queriendo decir con todo aquello, mamá? - pienso mientras me pongo rápidamente de pie y cierro el diario incapaz de seguir leyendo por el momento.

* * *

**Espero que os guste este pequeño relato que tendrá cuatro partes. Dejad vuestros comentarios si os ha gustado y gracias por leer :D**


End file.
